


Nightmares

by Show_Kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, More tags Andy characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Show_Kid/pseuds/Show_Kid
Summary: What if after you were akumatized every night, you would become the monster you once were in your dreams and forced to become other people’s nightmares.





	1. Chapter 1

**Stoneheart**

I grit my teeth trying to stay awake as long as possible. _‘Come on Ivan, pull yourself together, it was just a bad dream’._ I keep telling myself. But I knew better. The nightmares. The dark. It comes every night, just to swallow me whole, and when it does, I’m the **_Monster_** again. And again. And again. And again. And _again._ It never ends. Every time I fall asleep I see myself grabbing Mylene, throwing Chloe off the tower every night. I know I’m in control but if I don’t do what the _Monster_ did… he comes. I hear him talking, telling me that _I was truly the monster and_ **_NO ONE_ ** _would ever love me. Not even the girl._ I started crying hearing his voice in my head again.

It got so loud, it just kept repeating over, and over inside my head and it’s _crushing ME._ I crawled under the covers of my bed crying and drifted off to my next night of torture. Knowing that I wasn’t the only one suffering.

——————————————————

On the other side of Paris a small girl was trembling at the thought of sleep. Not at the thought of seeing the monster, but seeing Ivan suffer. Every night when when the monster grabs her, she sees the pain in his glowing eyes. And the fact that he now has to carry the burden of the monster, _every day._ He was breaking, and she could see it. She gave up on trying to stay awake, and climbed into bed knowing that it would be another long night of Ivan’s torture.

——————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still working on this!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but I did. If you have any requests of a fanfiction you want me to write just ask.


End file.
